


I knew you were trouble

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niles and leo meet very ordinarily almost having a one night stand<br/>maybe this will turn into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the heat of the summer, even at mid-afternoon, and the sweltering warmth overtook the city. People escaped into cafes and shops with cooler temperatures. The sun beat down without mercy. 

Leo walked out of work in almost a full suit, sans a jacket. Beads of perspiration immediately began to drip down his back and neck. 

It was  _ hot. _

The heat of the day didn’t go down, though, and Leo made up his mind to stroll down into the most populated area of town to see if he could cool down. He only had fans at his apartment anyways.

He had biked to work so he chained his vehicle to a post and walked across the main square. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see people filing into a darker building in the back of the lot. A bar? But why would he go in? He meandered forward, purely curious, and banged into a shiny motorcycle parked near the building.  _ Fuck,  _ that hurt pretty bad. Maybe that was a sign he shouldn’t go inside.

Now, he was a rather straight laced man. He lived alone, went to work, and didn’t drink in excess. One sole cat accompanied him in his living quarters. Her name was Sherbert.

One drink couldn’t hurt him on a hot night, right?

He straightened his tie, swallowed, and pushed open the door. 

Inside, the building was mostly dark, illuminated by softer lighting. A counter was laid out with people chatting and a bartender serving up drinks. There was copious space backwards, with more seating and people dancing. Leo approached the bar cautiously. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” the bartender asked.

Something light. “I’ll have a chardonnay,” Leo replied, feeling accomplished.

Smiling at him, the bartender poured him his glass of wine. Leo paid him, making sure to tip, and walked away to find seating. 

He sipped his drink slowly; he wanted to savor it. Closing his eyes, he could relish in the air conditioning and refreshing taste of his wine. Until something - someone - bumped against his shoulders.

“This seat taken?” a voice asked.

Leo’s eyes flickered open, his legs uncrossing. “Excuse me?”

A bemused smile faced him. “I thought I could give you some company,”

The blonde nearly clicked his tongue in disapproval. Taking in the appearance of the other man, he frowned. He donned a leather jacket and ripped pants, and an  _ eyepatch.  _ A single blue eye looked at him, in a way that was almost gleaning. 

“What made you think I need company?” Leo refused.

“Mmm, I’m not sure,” The man paused. “Maybe you look like a princess left all lost in this jungle,”

“P-princess?” Leo sputtered.

“Chardonnay? A tie and slacks? Polished shoes?” The man gave a whistle and cackled.

“Well. I’m not too sure what you’re doing but…. I think you’re making fun of me,” A firm frown made its way on Leo’s face.

A brilliant smile broke out on the man’s face. It looked almost….apologetic. Running a hand through his tresses he spoke up. “Teasing,”

Leo watched him carefully, taking another sip of his wine. What a curious person. He’d no idea why this man was even bothering, didn’t even know his name. Didn’t even know his own allure. 

He licked a stray droplet of wine off his lips. “So? If you’re going to be pestering me, what should I call you?”

A grin wrapped itself on the man’s face. “It’s Niles,”

A man looking like he’d gotten his prize.

Leo gave a straightforward gaze and responded. “I’m Leo,”

  
  


\--------------

  
  


“I’m telling you, there are better bars in this town,” Niles urged.

“Well, I wouldn’t really know, but I don’t care too much,”

“Is that a ‘Yes, Niles, let’s go,’”

Leo sighed, long and exhausted as if he was an old man. “I guess we can go. How are we getting there?”

“That’s easy. Follow me,”

As Leo meandered after Niles towards the parking lot, he questioned his life decisions until now. Why was he following a stranger he met an hour or two ago? 

“A motorcycle?” Did he say that out loud?

Niles got that flash in his eyes. “You’re not  _ scared  _ are you?”

“Statistically, this is a bad decision. But, if you have a helmet for both of us, I may be willing to compromise,”

“Jesus. Do you talk like that when you’re drunk?”

Niles pulled up the trunk of his bike and got out the spare helmet, tossing it to Leo. 

Strapping his own helmet on in seconds, he got on the bike without a thought. He looked back to Leo. “Not gonna get on?”

The blonde put on his determined face and climbed onto the bike. “You’re going to have to hold onto me,” Niles let out softly. 

The biker revved up his engines, starting up the motorcycle as Leo wrapped his arms around him. He drove slowly at first, merging onto a new lane and then speeding up. As they passed more road Leo gripped onto Niles harder. Niles, unsure of whether it was from excitement or fear, kept going, his engine roaring in the nighttime cityscape. Leo took tiny breaths, making sure he could watch everything, the thrill of the ride in his veins and heart. 

Niles slowed down and came to a halt, parking on a street corner. They both got off the bike and with their helmets removed Leo’s hair had been mussed up a great deal and his eyes sparkled. 

“How was that?” Niles perused.

“Invigorating,”

The white haired man snorted, hiding his smile. “We’ll have to walk there. It’s only a few minutes away.”

Leo nodded. He wasn’t too sure why he was here in the first place but he put those thoughts away for now. 

This building was more of a club than a bar. Bright flashing lights surrounded everywhere. A neon bar counter stretched across half of one side of the room, packed with people picking up their drinks. Forget about finding a place to move.

“This is where you wanted to go…..?” Leo asked hesitantly.

“Oh, don’t be shy. I think we’ll have a lot of fun here,”

Niles placed an arm around Leo’s back and pushed him forwards. 

“What can I get for you?”

“We’d like some shots,” Niles answered. 

The drinks were ordered. Niles found Leo and they meandered off to savor their alcohol.

“Um…..are we really going to drink this?”

“Of course! What a better thing to do on a summer night than get drunk. See -” Niles drank one of the shots, blinked once. “Perfect.”

_ I suppose I could try this _ . Leo lifted one of the tiny glass cups and drank all of its contents swiftly. 

“Great! Now we keep going,” Niles reached for another glass.

_____________

Leo was affected somewhat. His speech and thoughts were slurred, he thought most things were too funny. His body movements slowed down. Niles had barely grazed his threshold. 

“So you really love tomatoes that much?”

“I would become a tomato if I could. They’re so pure,”

Niles took another shot. 

“Maybe you should become a farmer, Leo,”

Leo burst into laughter. “Making tomatoes for the general public. No, but, I can only have tomatoes for myself,”

“What about all the tomatoes other people can buy?”

“I’ll go to the store…..and I’ll buy every single tomato,”

“Every single one?”

“All of them,”

“That’s a lot of fucking tomatoes,”

____________

  
  


Niles breath was traced with the alcohol he nursed. He was heavily inebriated now but not beside himself. Leo, on the other hand, was too far gone. By the end of the night, Niles had given him water to stave off all the other drinks. Niles held a vodka on the rocks as he watched the situation between him and his blonde companion change. 

They sat on cushioned seating area in the back of the club, not too far off from the bar. Leo had been awash with emotions; serious, silly, elated. Niles wasn’t sure the boundary of touch that was established between them, but they had become much closer while Leo was drunk. 

It began with Leo putting his legs over Niles, claiming he was his servant. The night progressed and soon Leo was sitting on his lap and somehow playing with Niles’ hair. 

More people filled the room now in the AM, as the music was blaring and people danced. Niles and Leo murmured to each other drunkenly. 

“Mmm you know what’s funny?” the blonde asked

“Yes?”

“You look like a cat when you smile.”

“Oh, that’s very funny,”

“It’s cute,”

Niles brought his fingers up to Leo’s face.

“Oh really? It is?”

Leo smiled at him, too drunk to think of another response.

“You look good too,”

Leo didn’t really think about the fact that he never really met men in bars and kissed them right after. He looked at Niles’ lips and set his own to them. Niles didn’t respond at first but kissed him back, pushing his tongue in. It was all lips and tongue. Niles tongue was more daring, swiping across Leo’s and sucking his lip. Leo surprised him by giving him a lick to his teeth and biting his lip. They were left breathless and drunk on the bench, Leo’s head on Niles’ shoulder. 

Niles used a stray hand to play with the short blond strands of Leo’s hair. What should he do with this man? Maybe he should just let him go? 

_ He’s too pure to be tainted. _

Amidst those thoughts, Leo was at work kissing up and down Niles’ neck. He used short flicks of his tongue and gentle sucking to pleasure him. The soft curve of his mouth revealed teeth that hurt but felt amazing. 

_ I can’t do this to him. _

Niles placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder. Leo, who was still gently sucking his neck. 

“Maybe…...both of us should go home,”

Leo looked up with glassy eyes. Their brown was so intense. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll pay for your cab,”

“Oh,”

The following moments were an awkward mess of Leo and Niles untangling limbs. They split the tab for the drinks and left the club. 

Waiting for Leo’s cab was more uncomfortable. There was a mess of unanswered questions in Leo’s head. 

Before the car rolled up, he turned to Niles, still incredibly drunk.

“Will I see you again?”

Niles gave him one last smile. “I work at Le Patisserie. It’s a cafe on 5th Street,”

Leo waved at him, ducking his head into the car and disappearing into the night.

“Well, now I have to get home,”

_ Nothing like getting sentimental to fuck up a night.  _ Niles laughed softly. The bitterness was there, but you could barely tell. He kicked the dirt as the midnight air blew on his neck.


	2. late night coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Niles are still thinking about each other.....what's better than some late night bonding

It had been a week or two since that night when he stupidly walked into a bar and expected nothing. But Leo’s mind was buzzing. Thoughts traced back to a certain white haired man every spare moment at work and he found himself distracted. It was just one night, right? They didn’t even really do anything. It was just…..unlike Leo to really let a stranger be familiar with himself. 

Ugh, how annoying.

His head ached. He needed something to take the edge off after work. At the back of his mind, he knew Niles had told him that he could visit him. But he was too meek for something like that. Leo shied away from social opportunities, closed himself off. Why would he even need to see someone like that again?! Just because they were close that night did not mean Niles cared for him. 

Hah. Maybe I can get a drink. 

The weather had still been humid and unforgiving, and people sought out air conditioning. Leo entered the first bar he saw and laughed at the back of his mind. At least it was cooler in here. 

“A gin and tonic, please,”

He found a place to sit comfortably and whipped out one of his latest reads. It wouldn’t be wrong to partake in a novel here, right? A few sips and eventually he was too engrossed in the book. 

So busy reading, that another customer meandered into the bar with a wide grin and sat right next to him, waiting patiently to be noticed. Leo turned the pages quickly and reached for his drink. As he sipped it, he realized it was not his own. Wasn’t he alone in this corner? He looked around in confusion.

Niles.

His first instinct was to snap at him. But just for a moment, he could appreciate the other man’s beauty. He was……...incredibly handsome. Soft hair framed his dark face. But his feathers were sharp - with one sleepy blue eye. 

Niles was giving him that cat like grin and Leo scowled. “Can I help you?”

The man chuckled. Were his fingers always so long? His shoulders always so broad? “I can’t believe you’re reading here. But then again I can,”

“Is there something wrong with that?” Leo furrowed his brows. 

To that, he only received a wink. “You know,” Niles began, “Here I was hoping you’d visit me. You’re too cruel, Leo,”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Right. You were looking forward to it.”  
A sneaky grin made its way up the darker man’s face. “You doubt me?”

Leo sipped his drink. “You’re just teasing me.”

Niles stared at him for a moment. “What if I am? What if I’m not? You’ll never know,”

The blonde looked down at his drink. “I don’t live like that.”

This time, Niles frowned. “You should have more fun, Leo.”

Leo cocked his eyebrow. “Fun?”

“Have you had dinner yet?”

 

___________

 

“I guess it’s the motorcycle again…….You haven’t had anything to drink, right?”

They strolled out onto the sidewalk and the sun showed no sign of setting. Niles shoved his hands in his pockets and looked very smug.

“How could you accuse me of something like drinking and driving?” He winked again and Leo groaned. 

It was still a bit awkward for Leo to get on the bike but once on, Niles revved up the engines and went ahead. It was just as exhilarating as before. The city just before sunset; the sun glowed with its last rays as they shot through the streets. 

“Sushi?” Leo asked as he was pulling off his helmet. His hair was a mess again, his dark eyes glowing. 

“Not just any sushi. This is all you can eat,” 

The shorter man shrugged. “Okay let’s try it,”

___________

 

An hour later and the two of them were very comfortable. It turned out both of them had a solid appetite and the place was mostly empty that night. The plates stacked up.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to a place like this.” Leo voiced aloud.

“Really?”

“I’ve had sushi plenty of times, but not….so much!”

“I’m sure you’re glad you came here then.”

He turned around to look at his white-haired companion. A simple smile. “Well I guess so,”

Niles hesitated. “I can drop you off at your place,”

“Hm...but I live sort of far from here. I’m sure you’re busy,”

Niles watched Leo as he talked. Such fine, blonde hair. Such long eyelashes and pretty lips. Such pale skin. He wasn’t particularly tall. He didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t want to……let go….

Take things slow. Drive him home. Take him out again. Don’t lose him.

“Nothing on my agenda tonight,”

“Alright…..Okay.”

_________

It was back on the motorcycle except it was dark out now, the night only illuminated by the city lights. Niles’ thoughts raced as fast as his bike as he drove. Could he actually do things right with Leo? Would anything come of it? 

By the time he could sort anything in his head they had arrived. It was a simple apartment complex but Leo lived alone. 

“Oh no, I haven’t fed Sherbert!” Leo suddenly said aloud. 

Niles cocked an eyebrow.

“My uh…...my cat…….”

Niles burst into laughter. Leo stared at him in amazement as Niles's eyes teared up. 

“What’s wrong with having a cat?” 

“I’m sorry it’s just…...it fits you very well.” Niles wiped his eyes. 

 

“She’s very beautiful. A ragdoll with lilac points.”

“I’m sure she is,” Niles smiled.

“What are you going to do for the rest for the rest of the night?” 

He shrugged. “This and that.”

Leo played with his hands. “Do you uh….want some coffee?”  
“Because you drove me around so…..you know.”

“Sure. Why not.”

_________

 

Leo opened the door to his apartment and within seconds loud meows were heard. A fluffball shot out of nowhere and began rubbing itself against his leg. “There, there. Let’s get you some food.”

Niles was impressed with Leo’s small but immaculate apartment. Everything was in order and organized and there was a faint smell of fresh laundry. There were no dishes in the sink, nothing on the floor. How did he afford to live by himself?

Leo returned from feeding Sherbert and motioned to Niles.

“Do you have a favorite roast? I usually make Italian,”

“That’s fine,”

He set everything up and got two mugs from the cabinet. Niles patiently waited at the kitchen table.  
Leo soon joined him. Out of habit, he undid his tie and a few buttons.

Niles' eyes widened. “Getting cozy are we?”

“I always take my tie off when I get home?”

“Right. Where do you work anyways?”

“A finance office. Very….boring,”

Leo poured the coffee. “Sugar? Cream?”

“Sugar,”  
He stirred their coffee and Niles continued with the questions.

“So why do you do it if you don’t like it?”

Leo waved his hands around as if there was a magic explanation. “My family is all business and I had to go into that stuff. Don’t like it all,”

Niles took a sip of his coffee. It was…..really good.  
Family problems, eh?

“What would you do if you could?”

Leo put his hand to his chin. “Honestly…….I’m not sure. I just don’t want to be in an office.”

“You should come visit me at work.”

Leo looked up.

“Let me write down the address for you. It’s a small cafe and bakery but we’re very popular,”

“Here,” Niles handed him a little piece of paper.

“Is this the number of the store?”

“No, that’s my cell phone number,”

Leo stared at Niles for a long time. 

“Text me sometime,”

“Are you…..teasing me again?”

“Would I be drinking coffee with you in your apartment if I was teasing?”

“Ok, fair.”

Niles smiled earnestly, his eye crinkling at the corner.

“I’ll get going for now. I’ve got some work to do at home.”

“Alright,”

 

“Thanks for the coffee, Leo. G’night. I’ll see you.”

“Good night,” Leo waved as Niles exited the door. 

_________

text [Leo]: thanks for tonight  
text [Niles]: I should be thanking you  
text [Leo]: what?  
text [Niles]: getting to see you with your girlfriend was so funny!!!!  
text [Leo]: I don't have a girlfriend ?????  
text [Niles]: your cat  
text [Niles]: lmao  
text [Leo]: never speak to me again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why I'm adding a new chapter pray to the gods for me to update this  
> unless people really want it then maybe  
> anyways I'm on twitter @_blushingprince
> 
> (sorry this is short and weird I wrote it when I was sick and delirious)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this entire fanfiction is  
> but thanks for reading, kudos, comments  
> I changed my twitter it's @_blushingprince
> 
> biker au inspired by Jelly
> 
> also I just picked a random name for the cafe but I think it's a real bakery


End file.
